


ANIME SLUT

by KATSUKICORE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATSUKICORE/pseuds/KATSUKICORE
Summary: THIS IS FROM MY ACCOUNT ON WATTPAD !!𝘈𝘕𝘐𝘔𝘌 𝘚𝘓𝘜𝘛 - 𝘊𝘏𝘈𝘛𝘍𝘐𝘊❝ 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺? ──  ❞❝ 𝘓𝘔𝘍𝘈𝘖𝘖𝘖𝘖 ❞-ˋˏ ✎  𝐈𝐌𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐀𝐍𝐓𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥!𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺/𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 !𝘈𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵, 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘵.𝘚𝘰 𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘷𝘷 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴⤷   𝘝𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴! 𝘏𝘢𝘪𝘬𝘺𝘶𝘶 𝘟 𝘨𝘯! 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈❝ 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦  ❞©  𝙆𝘼𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙆𝙄𝘾𝙊𝙍𝙀
Kudos: 1





	ANIME SLUT

𝐀𝐍𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝐒𝐋𝐔𝐓

𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐍G

"𝐘/𝐍"

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯!"

"𝐎𝐈𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀 𝐓𝐎𝐎𝐑𝐔"

"𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘴!"

"𝐊𝐀𝐆𝐄𝐘𝐀𝐌𝐀 𝐓𝐎𝐁𝐈𝐎"

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵!"

"𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐀 𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐎"

"𝘏𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺!"

"𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐈 𝐊𝐄𝐈𝐉𝐈"

"𝘕𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥!"

𝐀𝐍𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝐒𝐋𝐔𝐓

𝐘𝐔𝐑𝐈'𝐒 𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

Hello ao3 people!! This is Yuri, also goes by Kei or nine. This is MY fanfiction copy and pasted from wattpad. I repeat, this is MINE. So please don't tell me it's copied from someone else. If you've heard theres shit going on in wattpad bc it was bought by webtoon and whatever, so to be safe I'm also posting my fanfic on ao3 and tumblr. Forgive me as it'll take a while to get used to this!!

© KATSUKICORE

I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN Y/N PERSONALITY AND THE NON EXISTENT PLOT-


End file.
